L/J Songfic
by Kahlan
Summary: Just another songfic I typed out because I was bored. Lousy, I know, but please R/R. Thanx. Umm... by the way, the "not" at the end refers to James NOT "taking the easy way out", cause I couldn't figure how to end the story otherwise.


__

Authoress's note: Thanx all who reviewed in my last songfic, you're the greatest!

Again, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. 

Rowling. The song belongs to Westlife. As you already know. I 

absolutely love Westlife.

****

If I Let You Go

The school holidays were drawing closer. Students were celebrating the end of a school year. But one boy wasn't celebrating. He had something else on his mind.

That boy had messy jet-black hair and dark eyes. He was James Potter.

He, along with several others in his house, was not going back home for the holidays. His parents were off in America visiting his grandparents.

And that something on his mind was a particular red-haired girl with green eyes. Lily Evans.

She was so beautiful. So beautiful that she took away his breath every time he saw her.

He had been thinking about her ever since she had smiled at him in class the month before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Day after day, time pass away

N' I just can't get you off my mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one knew about his secret love. Or at least he thought so.

He didn't dare tell her. Or anyone else for that matter. Plenty of times, he had walked up to her, intending to tell her his feelings. And plenty of times, he had chickened out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Nobody knows, I hide it inside

I keep on searching, but I can't find

The courage to show, to letting you know

I've never felt so much love before

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure, he had thought of keeping his love a secret forever. But then, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And once again, I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wouldn't be able to feel her close to him, to know how it would feel like. To have her smile back at him every time he looked at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be, holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I know

If I let you go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every night, he found himself thinking : Why couldn't he just get her off his mind? Why wouldn't his love for her just fade away?

Morever, she came from a Muggle family, he from a wizarding family. There was a world of difference between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Night after night, I hear myself say

Why can't this feeling just fade away

There's no one like you

You speak to my heart

It's such a shame

We're worlds apart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas drew near…

There were less than twenty students staying for the holidays. Lily was one of them. 

Finally, it was a week before Christmas.

A note appeared on the notice board:

"Christmas Party on the 25th!

All students and teachers are invited to join!

Please appear with your dancing partner, and prepare for a whirl around the dance floor!

Great food guaranteed."

Dance partners… James pondered. That would mean Lily. But was he brave enough? He didn't think so. 

But, imagine holding her close to him as he swung her around and around the dance floor…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose

But sooner or later, I got to choose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forget her? No way. This was the only chance he would have, and he couldn't afford to let it escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And once again, I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

__

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be, holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I know

If I let you go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tap on his shoulder. He turned around, startled. And almost fainted. It was Lily. The girl of his dreams.

"Hi," she said in that dreamy voice of hers. "Saw the notice about the dance? So, do you wanna come with me? To tell you the truth," she added, lowering her voice. " I've always had a fancy for you…"

James felt his heart burst with joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And once again, I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOT.


End file.
